¿Quien eres?
by Kirvi108
Summary: si supieras que tus dos mejores amigos tienen una vida doble y una de ella no te gusta ¿que harias? NaruIno Y SasuSaku
1. ¿Qué demonios hacen?

Hola chicos, aquí una nueva historian que en este momento no se si les llegue a gustar pero bueno

Naruto no me pertenece este fic es con él único de entretener y nada mas

Capitulo 1 ¿Qué demonios hacen?

La escuela es tan tediosa, pero estoy tratando de mantener mi mente en la clase aunque rayos no puedo solo me fijo en él atractivo chico que tengo a mi lado, rubio de ojos azules y bastante escandaloso, creo que en eso se parece a mí pero él es hiperactivo, en realidad demasiado hiperactivo pero eso lo hace tan tierno, ¿Qué de quien hablo? Pues de Naruto Uzumaki, él chico de mis sueños y que de una broma cruel del destino también es mi mejor amigo

"Ino pon atención o Kakashi-sensei te reprenderá"

Me llama la atención mí mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno, linda chica con la que siempre he confiado desde que éramos unas niñas y la única que sabe que estoy enamorada de Naruto

La clase termina por fin, no es que me moleste la clase de matemáticas, pero Kakashi es un tanto… tedioso

"chicas las veo en un rato, voy con Sasuke a los entrenamientos, dattebayo"

Nos dice a ambas se va con Sasuke Uchiha, también uno de mis mejores amigos, bueno los cuatro en realidad, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y yo, soy Ino Yamanaka,

Pero regreso al tema, Sasuke Uchiha, chico atractivo, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, él es uno de los chicos que trae muertas a la mitad del colegio y la otra mitad bueno la otra mitad se muere por Naruto. Los dos son los chicos como llamarlos…inalcanzables, excelentes estudiantes buenos atletas y ambos son capitanes de los equipos de futbol y baloncesto

También ambos los dos mejores amigos desde que tengo uso de razón, ellos son casi como hermanos, aunque se la pasen peleando todo el tiempo y siempre tratando de superarse en todo, aunque a mí punto de opinión eso es bueno ya que siempre dan lo mejor de sí en todo lo que hacen

"Ino deberías decirle a Naruto lo que sientes"

"ya te dije que no, es mi mejor amigo, y no cometeré la tontería de decirle y que me diga que no, él se alejaría"

"Naruto no es así, tú lo sabes"

"aun así no pienso correr ese riesgo"

Siempre es lo mismo con Sakura, me dice y me dice que le diga Naruto pero no quiero perderlo. Como amigo estará ahí para mí, pero si él no me quiere como yo a él, tal vez se alejaría y no quiero eso

"oye ablando de eso, ¿por qué no mejor le dices a Sasuke que lo amas?"

Sakura se ruborizó a más no poder, es casi chistoso como su cara puede ponerse tan roja, hace un contraste con su pelo rosa que es casi imposible que me pueda aguantar las carcajadas

"ya te dije que no me gusta Sasuke, solo somos amigos"

"claro"

"ya te lo dije muchas beses"

Me encanta la forma en la que se pone, digo es tan cómico solo le menciono un poco él tema y solo se pone a la defensiva

"ya entendí, no lo quieres"

"exacto"

"solo lo amas"

"exac…... que no, deja de hacer eso"

"está bien, solo es una broma"

Seguimos caminado durante un rato, falta un rato más para que Naruto y Sasuke salgan de los entrenamientos y tenemos que esperar para irnos todos juntos

Han pasado un rato desde que estamos deambulando por él colegio, platicando de todo y de nada, lo mejor es que falta una hora para que ambos chicos terminen

"chicas esperen"

Escuchamos un grito a nuestras espaldas, es Sai, un buen amigo que conocimos cuando entramos en secundaria, Sai es un chico amable pero a veces parece un tanto seco en su actitud, pero aun así ha sido un buen amigo

"hola Sai, ¿Qué pasa?"

"esperen…dejen… tomo…aire"

Parece muy cansado y aun lleva él uniforme del equipo de futbol, a esta hora debería estar entrenando también

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Sakura, tratando de ver si Sai recuperaba su aliento

"si ya no se preocupen, bueno las estaba buscando por qué Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que retirarse y me pidieron que les avisara"

"¿se fueron otra vez?" pregunto Sakura poniendo una cara de enfado

"si ya saben cómo son les llamaron a sus celulares cuando estaban en los vestidores y salieron de inmediato"

"lastima, gracias por avisarnos Sai"

"no se preocupen, bueno me tengo que ir de nuevo al campo si él entrenador Gai sabe que me fui me pone hacer miles de vueltas a la cancha" Mientras salía corriendo de nuevo como alama que lleva el diablo

Sakura y yo nos quedamos viendo y al ver que ambos se fueron no teníamos nada que hacer hay así que nos fuimos

Desde que empezamos la secundaria ambos chicos se iban de clases así nada más nos ha tocado ver como les llaman a los celulares y solo se escudasen con un "nos tenemos que ir" a veces es molesto pero siempre que les preguntamos a donde van nos responden con "nada sin importancia"

"siempre me pregunto a donde van" le comente a Sakura

"yo también pero nunca nos quieren decir"

¿Qué hacen ambos chicos que siempre se van así de repente?

"sabes" me saco de mis pensamientos mi amiga que ponía una cara de preocupación

"he observado que ellos tienen cortes y raspaduras" me decía mientras que miraba hacia él suelo con los ojos de preocupación

"sí, lo he notado" he imito él mismo gesto que Sakura

La verdad es algo que uno nota, normalmente, llegan con rasguños y un día a Naruto lo hospitalizaron por una cortada muy profunda en el pecho, ambos dijeron que fue un asalto y que Naruto se opuso y le atacaron la verdad conociendo a Naruto me parecía una historia muy fácil de creer, aunque en ese momento no me puse a pensar si era cierto o no, me preocupaba por él como una histérica, aunque en estos momentos empezaba a dudar que tan cierto era la historia de aquella vez

¿Qué diablos hacen? era la única cosa que me pasaba por la mente

Notas del autor

Bueno chicos pues él primer cap. de esta historia, comenten por favor dejen muchos comentarios

^_^

Pd: mis otros fics no los he olvidado así que los que sepan de ellos no se preocupen seguiré actualizándolos


	2. Si soy yo

Hola chicos me imagine de pronto el capitulo y no me pude esperar a escribirlo

Solo advierto este capítulo tiene escenas fuertes y cambiare en la clasificación, así que solo advierto

Capitulo 2 Si soy yo

Siento la brisa en mi rostro mientras exhalo una bocanada de humo del cigarro que estoy inhalando y me apoyo en el barandal de esta casa en la cual solo se escuchan la voz de mi amigo y la de nuestro objetivo por llamarlo de alguna forma

"detente por favor"

Alcanzo a escuchar la voz de aquella joven mujer a la cual se nos ordeno encárganos junto con, golpes, vidrios rotos, gritos ahogados silenciados por mas golpes

Dios odio el horrible sabor del humo del cigarro, pero es lo único que me hace sentir bien cuando tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo, lo único que me hace olvidar un momento la asquerosa persona en la que me he convertido

Es bueno que nos ha ya tocado un objetivo con una casa tan retirada por el campo no está muy lejos pero tampoco tan cerca, sino hubiéramos tenido que llevárnoslo y terminar el trabajo en otra parte

Sasuke sale y me está mirando de reojo volteo a ver a mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, tiene sangre en sus guantes sobre lo que son sus nudillos, también en sus zapatos y algo más en su ropa

"¿quieres dar el remate?" me pregunta mientras me extiende la pistola como si fuera algo normal, aunque siendo honestos ya es algo normal para ambos. Tomo el arma y tiro mi cigarro para pisarlo y entro a la casa

Dios Sasuke si se esmero esta vez cuadros rotos, ventanas y todo lleno de sangre, mientras lo más sobresaliente capta mi atención, hay en frente mío se encuentra el objetivo, una mujer de no más unos 30 años cabello negro y piel blanca o lo que se alcanza a ver de su piel por las marcas de golpes y sangre en todo su cuerpo

"por favor, yo no he hecho nada"

Me dice llorando suplicándome al momento de que ve el arma en mis manos, sabe lo que va a pasar, cualquiera en su sano juicio sabría lo que pasara

"tengo una familia, por favor no"

Me ruega y pide que tenga compasión, solo dios sabe que no quiero hacer esto, que me gustaría solo irme de aquí, pero dios no esta

Apunto con el arma directo al rastro y simplemente jalo el gatillo y todo termina así de rápido, mientras veo como el charco de sangre empieza a crecer a mis pies y escucho la puerta abrirse

Sasuke entra a la casa y mira la misma escena que yo, mientras toma su teléfono celular y saca una foto del objetivo para demostrar que nuestro trabajo termino

"Sasuke, somos un asco"

"lo sé Naruto, créeme que lo sé"

Salimos de la casa prácticamente de inmediato claro alterando todo, moviendo el cadáver asiendo mas hoyos de balas tomamos algunas joyas y dinero para que parezca un robo, somos tan meticulosos en cada pequeño detalle que es impresionante como dejamos aquella escena

Subimos a mi auto ninguno de los dos dice nada, no necesitamos saber cuánto nos rogo a cada quien o si opuso resistencia la verdad mientras menos sepamos de lo que paso mejor, por eso vamos siempre los dos, ninguna vez asemos un encargo solo, de alguna forma compartir la culpa nos permite no pegarnos un tiro de inmediato

"¿quieres ir a comer?" me pregunta mientras mira por la ventanilla

"sí, tengo un poco de hambre "le contesto a mi compañero mientras nos dirigimos a un restaurante para comer antes de terminar con el día de hoy

Como si nada, aun recuerdo que en nuestro primer encargo no comí por casi una semana sin vomitar, ahora me sorprende la facilidad con la que estoy comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado y por parte de Sasuke es igual

Terminando de comer salimos para terminar por completo con el encargo

Nos estamos dirigiendo al sur de la ciudad a uno de los barios más lujoso del lugar y nos detenemos en un edificio que ya conocemos muy bien de antemano

Subimos al último piso para detenernos en el apartamento que ya conocemos a la perfección

"si chica, así te gusta verdad"

Escuchamos la voz de nuestro jefe por decirlo así, de seguro estar follando con alguna de esas perras con las que paga para satisfacer su patética vida

Entramos sin que nos importe lo que escuchamos en lo mas mínimo, a lo que ese viejo se para y quita a la chica con la que se está revolcando, odio este lugar apesta siempre a alcohol y cigarro

"mierda, ¿que no pueden tocar? Par de idiotas"

"terminamos el trabajo así que paganos para que te dejemos hacer tus porquerías" dije sin ningún tipo de importancia, quiero que me den mi dinero y lagarme de aquí

"Danzo, paganos" dijo Sasuke casi sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, tal vez no lo demuestra pero esta igual de asqueado que yo

"¿cómo quedo el trabajo?" nos pregunta el hombre mientras se levanta del lugar que se podría llamar cama

"por dios, ponte ropa" digo mientras quito la vista, como me repugna este hombre

Mientras tanto Sasuke muestra la foto del objetivo a ese repugnante viejo

"Ho dios, valla chicos sí que estaban inspirados hoy ¿cierto?" nos dice con la voz más burlona que tiene

Nos entrega a ambos un paquete con nuestro dinero por el trabajo

Salimos de ese lugar enseguida y nos volvimos a subir a mi auto, el día termino y la verdad es que rezaba porque esta hora llegara ya

Conduzco en dirección del departamento de Sasuke y su hermano Itachi

"te veo mañana" me despido

"claro, hasta mañana" se va y nada mas lo veo entrar a su hogar y por un momento me parece que es un chico como cualquiera

Ya no queda nada más que ir a mi casa

"mama regrese"

"hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue?" me dice mi madre el único familiar que me queda vivo

"bien, ten" y le entrego una parte del dinero que gane mal ávidamente

"gracias hijo pero no deberías de darme todo lo que ganas"

"no te preocupes, la fabrica me paga bien y no me duele solventar algunos gastos de la casa"

Mi pobre e inocente madre, hasta donde ella sabe yo trabajo en una fabrica empaquetadora

"bueno mama estoy cansado y quiero dormir"

"ok si quieres puedes cenar después"

"si, bueno voy a mi habitación"

Entro y me recuesto en mi cama, ¿que me queda por hacer? mirar al techo y nada más, podría llorar pero hace mucho que las lágrimas dejaron de salir, podría intentar dormir pero no quiero descansar

Hasta que escucho un ruido, es el teléfono de mi cuarto, creo que lo mejor es que conteste

"bueno" digo calmadamente

"bueno, ¿Naruto?" escucho la voz de Ino por el auricular, y lamentablemente para mi respondo

"si soy yo"

Continuara…

Hola chicos pues no sé, tal vez exagere con el capitulo pero quien sabe, bueno chicos nos vemos luego.

Ha y no se olviden de comentar

^_^


	3. Estoy bien

Hola chicos me tarde pero aquí está el tercer capítulo así que aquí va lo que si es que ya sabe abierto por que este es un capitulo algo exagerado

Capitulo 3 Estoy bien

Suelto un golpe y lo centro en su cara, mientras ella grita de dolor así que la callo con un nuevo golpe

"te lo pido por favor, para, para"

Me pide misericordia pero yo no puedo hacer nada es mi trabajo y nada mas

La estoy pateando y la arrojo contra la pared y tira un cuadro y sigue llorando, ahora suelto un golpe directo al estomago y cae de rodillas

Lo horrible de esto es que odio esto, odio todos los golpes que tiro odio que me estoy desquitando, sacando toda mi furia y odio en cada golpe que le propino a esta pobre mujer. Pero sobre todo me odio a mí por la patética persona que soy

Cada golpe que propino ataco en las partes vulnerables, cara, torso, espalda y todo lo que mi nublada vista por cada mancha roja de sangre que alcanzado a ver

Me estoy cansado y ya no aguanto más. Me está estresando los gritos de dolor y las suplicas, me detengo mientras que la pobre mujer está en posición fetal y llena de sangre

"por favor, para, para, por favor"

Es un susurro pero la pobre esta tan mal herida y llena de dolor que incluso no se ha dado cuenta que termine de atacarla

Me doy vuelta y terminare con esto, salgo de la casa y miro hacia Naruto que está de espaldas y terminado su cigarro

"¿quieres dar el remate?

Pregunto de lo más normal mientras que le extiendo el arma. La toma y mientras termina su cigarro y tira la colilla al suelo

Entra y yo siento la brisa y por un momento olvido lo que está pasando, lamento que ese momento se desapareciera, con el sonido de la pistola descargándose y sé que el sufrimiento de esa pobre mujer ha acabado

Entre de nuevo para terminar con todo el trabajo. Vi como Naruto estaba enfrente del cuerpo del la joven mujer con un charco de sangre que crecía de poco a poco a nuestros pies

Busque en mi bolsillo y saque mi teléfono celular y tome una foto

"Sasuke, somos un asco"

"lo sé Naruto, créeme que lo sé"

En verdad se lo que somos, un asco y aun así me limito a ver la foto que tome en mi teléfono y miro a mi alrededor, tenemos que modificar la escena y no dejar cabos sueltos, ese en nuestro modo, el no tener ningún modus operandi, ningún trabajo se parece al anterior

Naruto está tomando algunas joyas y dinero mientras que yo muevo el cadáver y lo dejo en una de las habitaciones mientras que Naruto regresa de nuevo a la habitación y empieza a hacer mas agujeros de balas, mientras que yo empiezo a difuminar las pisadas que dejamos con las manchas de sangre, me está empezando a dar nauseas el olor de la sangre que empieza a emanar todo el lugar

Ya hemos terminado todo y nos vamos en el auto de Naruto, ninguno de los dos tenemos ánimos de hablar de nada en realidad, el me ve de reojo lo siento en realidad no me interesa solo quiero hirme a casa, pero tengo hambre

"¿quieres ir a comer?"

"si, tengo un poco de hambre" mientras empieza a busca un restaurante al cual ir a comer

Después de un rata de buscar algún lugar en donde comer y en lo que nos atendían me he preguntado cómo es que hemos llegado hasta el punto de que nos importa tan poco la manera en la que asesinamos a una mujer, pero si lo pienso hemos asesinado a muchos, niños, adultos, mujeres y ancianos que la sensibilidad no es algo que cuadre con nosotros

Mientras me sirven la carne que pedí y le doy un vistazo se ve bien aunque solo quiero probar bocado en realidad no me interesa si sabe bien o no

Veo de reojo a Naruto y me pregunto, siempre hemos sido él y yo, en la escuela en el trabajo y lo más importante en la vida. Después de Itachi, Naruto es la única familia que tengo, él y la señora Kushina me han tratado como un hermano y un hijo y creo que es lo único que tengo

Aunque también pienso en Sakura o en Ino, buenas chicas hasta el punto de nombrarlas amigas, pero para mí es solo una amistad que se encuentra y después de un tiempo se irán y esa supuesta amistad que tenemos será algo que mi mente recordara como algo vago y sin importancia

Pero sé que cuento con Naruto hasta el final, por esa promesa y por la amistad que tenemos, el piensa lo mismo pero no necesitamos decirlo, es algo que uno sabe

Después de que comemos y nos dirigimos a cobrar, donde fue algo desagradable ver al maldito enfermo de Danzou nos vamos a nuestras respectivas casas

"te veo mañana"

"claro, hasta mañana" mientras que me dirijo a mi edificio y entro. Escucho el auto arrancar y seguir con su camino

Subo al quinto y último piso en donde se encuentra mi departamento, me detengo en mi puerta y tomo una bocanada de aire y entro a mi hogar

"estoy en casa" mientras busco y no hay nadie en la sala, lo más probable es que esté en su habitación

"qué bueno que estas en casa, hermano"

La voz que me recibe es la de mi hermano Itachi, el no debería estar despierto

"Itachi que haces"

"pues tu cena"

"sabes que no deberías estar levantado, debes de guardar reposo"

"vamos Sasuke soy fuerte y me siento bien"

Es cierto mi hermano es fuerte creo que más fuerte, se ha reflejado en su vida desde que era un niño, nuestros padres murieron y él se iso cargo de mi, en realidad cuando quiero pensar en mi padre la imagen que me viene a la mente es la de Itachi

El sigue preparando le cena como si nada ocurriera pero sé que algo ocurre, el tiene una enfermedad terminal, pero él se resistió a morir tan fácilmente, le dijeron que tendría solo tres meses de vida y desde ese día han pasado más de tres años

El me sirve de cenar mientras veo que su mano tiembla, está cansado pero no hay nada que le pueda decir para que yo termine la cena, es su determinación más que nada lo que lo mueve a seguir adelante

"sabes Sasuke, estoy algo cansado y quiero ir a dormir, te veo mañana"

"claro, que duermas bien"

Mientras que veo como se dirige a su habitación con paso un poco lento pero determinado

Mientras que yo miro a mi palto y empiezo a comer, me molesta un poco que el siga cuidándome a pesar de su condición, el a echo mucho por mi y lo único que puedo hacer es comprar el medicamento que el requiere, es algo aunque desearía poder hacer algo mas

Cuando termino con mi cena levanto mi plato y me pongo a lavarlo, tomo mi mochila y busco que tarea debo de hacer cuando suena mi el teléfono

"diga" contesto con la voz un poco apagada, es muy tarde y ha sido un día difícil y la verdad no quiero hablar con nadie

"hola Sasuke, soy Sakura, ¿como estas?"

"Estoy bien"

Continuara…


	4. La pregunta del millon

Hola chicos, ya que Salí de vacaciones, deje cuarto y pase a quinto semestre del cch, pues tengo tres meses para actualizar y actualizar, así que ya no los agobiare con mi vida , lo importante la historia

Capítulo 4 La pregunta del millón

Caminando en una plaza comercial junto a Ino nos pusimos de acuerdo a salir y tratar de distraernos un poco, tal vez con una película en el cine o comprar esa linda blusa amarilla que a ambas nos gustó o tal vez de haber salido con Sasuke o Naruto harían mas a meno nuestro tiempo libre, pero ellos por estas fechas siempre se ausentan todo el tiempo, están de mal humor, es un tanto molesto que nos tengan secretos, porque siempre que preguntamos sobre a donde van o porque están con ese humor, tratan de evadirnos con otros temas o simplemente nos ignoran, es cierto son nuestros mejores amigos y por esa razón deberían tenernos más confianza

-¿Qué quieres a ser Sakura?- Ino me saca un tanto de mis cavilaciones, estamos en un centro comercial y no tenemos ni idea de que hacer

-No lo sé pero quiero un café- dije mientras me dirigía a uno de las muchas cafeterías que hay en este lugar, pido un americano e Ino un frape

Después de ser atendidas nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas donde tratamos de relajarnos y pensar que más podríamos hacer por el resto del día

Comenzamos a hablar de que la propuesta de ver una película no era del todo mala, cuando vi entrar en la cafetería a dos de nuestros compañeros de clase, Neji y Hinata Hyuga, con Hinata nos llevamos bien aunque no es un secreto que ella es la eterna rival de Ino en cuestión de los sentimientos por Naruto, Neji por otro lado no es un amigo muy cercano pero al final hemos convivido con él, ha sido amigo de Naruto y Sasuke desde que eran pequeños, a pesar de que Neji es un año mayor que nosotros

-Hola Hinata- mientras le asia una seña para que se acercara a nuestra mesa

-Hola Sakura, Hola Ino- mientras se acercaba y nos daba una sonrisa con su saludo

Ambas saludamos a ambos primos y les pedimos que nos acompañaran un rato después de que preguntáramos que hacían aquí, ellos decían que habían venido a ver a alguien pero que aún no llegaba

-¿Dónde está Naruto y Sasuke? Normalmente siempre están los cuatro juntos- nos cuestionó Hinata sobre la ausencia de nuestros amigos

-Hinata, recuerda que fechas son estas- la reprendió Neji, a lo cual Hinata bajo su cabeza y pidió disculpas, (pobre siempre pidiendo perdón por todo) pero eso daba a entender que ambos sabían que era o que pasaba con esos dos

-¿ustedes saben que significa estas fechas?- ahora era Ino la que me había ganado la palabra, mientras miramos a ambos primos esperando su respuesta

-chicas, esta es una temporada muy triste para Naruto como Sasuke- nos dijo Neji

-¿Pero porque?- volvió a preguntar Ino ya un poco más desesperada

-Miren chicas, lo que estas fechas son cosas muy tristes para ellos, si no les han dicho nada sobre el tema, es porque ellos no quieren hablar de ello- dijo un poco enfadado Neji

-Neji, no te molestes- le dijo Hinata luego puso su vista en nosotras- chicas ellos se los dirán cuando estén listos

-Pero ellos nunca nos dicen nada- fue un comentario que di mientras veía mi café

-Miren, nosotros no somos nadie para decirles que es lo que significa estas fechas- estaba claro que Neji ni Hinata nos dirían nada de lo que pasaba con ellos dos

-Chicas, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?- dijo Neji para tratar de cambiar el tema de conversación- me refiero a desde cuando conocen a Sasuke y Naruto

-Bueno desde que entramos a la educación secundaria- pues estamos ya ahora en lo que sería la educación media superior y a un año de entrar a la universidad

-Ósea desde hace casi cinco años- dijo un poco incrédulo Neji- bueno no me sorprende que no les hablen de esto, no es algo que se recuerda cada tercer día- él le dio una mirada a Hinata y después regreso a vernos

-Ellos después de tanto tiempo no nos han dicho nada, siempre son muy misteriosos- empezó a reclamar Ino, señalando lo obvio de la relación con nuestros "amigos"- merecemos saber, ¿podrían decirnos algo? Por lo menos el saber que tanto embrollo con estas fechas

-Miren, no creo que sea lo más conviene que nosotros seamos los que les comentamos- empezó a justificarse de nuevo

Ino estuvo a punto de protestar de nuevo pero Neji empezó a hablar de nuevo- pero por lo que se ve creo que ninguno de los dos les dirán algo- Neji cerró los ojos y suspiro- Naruto y Sasuke se conocen desde que eran niños, pero no eran solo ellos dos- Neji se detuvo, aun pensando si era conveniente decirnos, miro a Hinata y ella le asentía con la cabeza para que continuara- ahora lo que les diré no debe salir de ustedes…

En ese momento mientras Neji nos empezaba a contar, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en otro lugar

Naruto caminaba con dos ramos de flores junto a Sasuke ambos vestidos de negros y con lentes obscuros que cubrían el dolor que se hubiera apreciado en sus ojos, mientras su entorno lleno de una lúgubre paz, a donde quiera que se miraba había lapidas, no era en si el primer lugar para un dia de campo

El cementerio era un lugar extrañamente sereno, las veces que venían a este lugar la pregunta del millón se presentaba, ¿Cuántos de estos habrán muerto por sus manos?

El camino era silencioso e incómodo, a pesar de conocer a la muerte, estar aquí era un tanto extraño, terrible, no les gustaba, pero era esa época del año donde era un aniversario luctuoso

Mientras proseguían con su camino ellos pasaron por una tumba que si bien no era una de las que les importaban ver, les llamo su atención, Sasuke se acercó y miro una foto que se encontraba al pie de la lápida junto con flores alrededor, miro la tierra, y era obvio que acababa de ser removida y de nuevo puesta en el agujero, así que la acababan de enterar

Naruto se acercó curioso por la atención que le daba Sasuke a esa tumba, al acercarse y apreciar la foto, reconoció a la mujer, su ultimo "trabajo" él se acerco y miro la lapida

_Hikari Tayuka_

_Una esposa _

_Una madre_

_Te amaremos y atesoraremos siempre_

Sasuke tomo una rosa y la puso entre todas esas flores que lo más probable era de familia y amigos

-Sasuke, nos espera- dijo Naruto tratando de que se fueran de esa incómoda situación

Continuaron, hasta que por fin llegaron a la lápida que les correspondían

Naruto fue el primero en bajar un ramo, y Sasuke tomo el otro ramo del brazo de Naruto para ser el siguiente en depositar las rosas

Se quedaron durante un rato mirando asía la lápida mientras sus caras aunque neutras era una imagen de melancolía mientras que una lagrima se dejó caer por la mejilla de Naruto, mientras que Sasuke cerraba el puño

_Naruko Uzumaki_

_Una joven sin igual _

_Una amiga de verdad_

_Dattebayo_

El sonido de un grito de sorpresa se escuchó por parte de Ino. Naruto tenía o más bien había tenido una hermana gemela, era algo que por lo menos por comentario se dice pero nunca ni lo mencionaron

-Así es, se llamaba Naruko, ella era muy linda y era casi la copia de Naruto físicamente, solo que ella no tenía las marcas que Naruto tiene en la cara y el cabello más largo- Neji pauso tomo un poco de café y volvió a continuar- pero en lo que respecta al carácter eran algo diferente, era alegre, pero no asía tantas locuras como Naruto, aunque ella y Sasuke salían cosa que a Naruto le molestaba que su mejor amigo saliera con su hermana, después se le paso e incluso le termino agradando que salieran juntos, éramos unos niños pero todos pensaban que Naruko y Sasuke se casarían y tendrian familia

Neji debió ver mi expresión porque detuvo los comentarios sobre esa "relación"

-Pero, pues ella ¿porque……murió?- pregunto algo apenada Ino

-Pues, nunca lo hemos sabido, pero según mi tío, debió haber sido muy fuerte porque el departamento de policía estaba involucrado, al final ni Naruto o Sasuke nos quisieron comentar, la verdad tampoco preguntamos ellos se volvieron muy fríos durante un tiempo, aunque eso supongo que es normal pasaron por un trauma- finalizó Neji

Aunque era extraño, hemos ido a su casa y nunca hemos visto fotos de esa hermana y nunca lo han dicho, esto solo hacía que nuestra curiosidad se intensificará, callados, siempre saliendo a asuntos urgentes, con rasguños y ahora resulta que había una hermana, ¿Quiénes eran en realidad?

Esa era la pregunta del millón

Notas del autor

Ok chicos ya actualizare mis demás historias y de esta apoco se esperaban a la hermana de Naruto, he chéquense na más, ok hasta el próximo cap. ha y esto no es tecnicamente relleno, naruko es muy importante


	5. Pero jamas se paro

Hola chicos le sigo con este fic que no he actualizado en su buen tiempo, ok chicos al fic

Capítulo 5 Pero jamas se paro

He terminado un día más, un maldito día mas, mi madre trabaja mis "amigos" se deben imaginar que no tengo deseos de ver a alguien. Cualquiera que me conozca desde niño conoce este día y su significado, el único que comparte el mismo sentimiento está sentado en una banca del parque junto a mí viendo a unos niños jugar, esa escena es tan cliché que me resulta casi gracioso

Aunque ver aquellos niños gritando y jugando me recuerda a mi infancia cuando sonreía de verdad, cuando mis lágrimas eran por cosas como un juguete o incluso un berrinche, cuando… yo era feliz

Veo al pequeño yo jugando con una niña. La conozco es…es mi hermana. Me pierdo en ese pensamiento cada momento es más nítido más… real.

–Naruto, no lances el balón tan fuerte- escucho la voz de Naruko y no puedo evitar molestarla

–No lo lanzo fuerte, tu eres muy delicada– sigo carcajeándome sin darme cuenta que ella se acercaba a mi seguido de un enorme golpe en mi cabeza

Grite por el repentino golpe me gire para encararla – Eso me dolió– y me sobo mi adolorida cabeza.

–Eso es porque que si yo soy una debilucha, tú lo eres más– infla sus mejillas en una pose de superioridad– Porque soy lo suficiente mente fuerte para darte una paliza

Me dio una sonrisa burlona y se abalanzó sobre mi mientras intentábamos demostrar quién es más fuerte, nos encontramos riéndonos divertidos, somos tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez, que olvido que es mi hermana y más como si fuera un clon mío o algo por el estilo

–Ambos son tan escandalosos– la voz nos llamó la atención y pude ver a Sasuke–Hola

Mi hermana se levantó y fue hacia el dándole un tierno beso, es raro ver los juntos– ¡he!, perdonen pero que les haya dado permiso de salir juntos no quiere decir que pueden besarse en frente mío–ambos voltearon a verme aun en el suelo, pestañaron un par de veces y regresaron a lo suyo volví a protestar mientras me ponía de pie.

–Vamos hermanito, no necesito tu permiso para salir con Sasuke– lo volteaba a ver–y no es como si te excluyéramos.

No importa ya al final son de las personas más importantes en mi vida y son felices, pero eso no significa que quiera verlos haciendo eso.

Los días pasan demasiado rápido. Esa "relación" que tienen tanto mi hermana como Sasuke parece prosperar, ellos se ven felices ya no me incomoda aunque hay veces que me dejan de lado y me siento un tanto…abandonado

En qué momento me vi caminando al lado de mi hermana no lo sé, pero vamos en dirección a nuestra casa, no ella no va conmigo hacia allá, me está diciendo algo pero no logro entender, todo se vuelve difuso por un momento, pero solo por un momento después siento un enorme dolor de nuevo en mi cabeza y todo el panorama se vuelve nítido

–Naru-chan, ponme atención– me reprime, mientras yo me sobo mi adolorida cabeza–Realmente eres baka

–Realmente me estoy cansando de que me golpes–le mire reprobatoriamente, mientras me incorporaba de nuevo a verla.

–Aunque te canse, eres muy debilucho, no entiendo tu siendo tan buen atleta seas vencido por tu hermana mayor, ttebayo– movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras levantaba los antebrazos como si rogara–Eres una deshonra para el apellido Uzumaki

–Ya no me molestes. Aparte tú eres mayos por dos minutos.

–Bueno eso ya no importa. Te decía que hoy salgo con Sasuke, así que ya de esta esquina no separamos

Hice un puchero entrecerrando los ojos e inflando las mejillas

– ¿Saldrás con Sasuke-teme?

–Si

– ¿Lo sabe mama?

–Si– me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

– ¿No me invitaron?

–Bueno eso es obvio ¿no? – Llegamos a la esquina donde nos separaríamos– No te sientas mal, es una cita y es lógico que es para los dos nada más, tú también deberías de salir con alguien

–Sí. Ya se saldré con mi mejor amigo, no espera no puedo porque está saliendo con mi hermana.

–Ya gaki, deja de ser molesto. Cuando digo salir me refiero con alguna linda chica, no eres mal parecido, aparte me entere que le gustas a la chica Hyuga –la mire algo hostigado, siempre me están diciendo este tipo de cosas, pero honestamente no entiendo porque– Es más si no fuera tu hermana y si Sasuke no estuviera, yo pediría salir contigo, vamos deberías probar suerte

–Aunque no fueras mi hermana y Sasuke no estuviera, no saldría contigo –dije mientras le mostraba una mueca burlona.

–Grosero– me replico molesta inflando las mejillas y mirando hacia otro lado

–Aunque gracias por los elogios. Pero me refiero a que quiero alguien que sea no sé cómo….yo–dije mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa y miraba el suelo un poco apenado.

–Te refieres a que…quieres salir conmigo, ¡eres un hentai!

–No me refiero a ti baka–sentí mis mejillas arder mientras negaba con las manos–Me refiero a alguien que tenga mi carácter no se…alguien que sepa como soy porque ella tenga una forma de pensar como la mía…no sé cómo explicarlo.

–Ya entendí, tu "quieres a tu alma gemela".

–Bueno es un término , solo que no he encontrado a esa persona.

–Ya la encontraras pero, Naruto debes de saber que no siempre las almas gemelas son lo indicado, míranos a Sasuke y a mí, ¿En que nos parecemos?

–En que ambos no pueden estar sin mí– mientras daba una pose de superioridad

–Naruto, no eres gracioso–me dio una cara de inconformidad y después la mire sonriendo, pero ella continua–Solo digo, yo quiero a Sasuke aunque sea un tanto baka, pero es divertido no siempre concordamos en todo, ase que sea algo más….interesante, si llegas a encontrar a tu alma gemela seria genial, pero si no también sería bueno probar, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encuentres a una linda chica, y quizás rubia.

– ¿Y de ojos azules? –le conteste burlonamente–Como sea no importa.

–Bueno, como sea, ya debo de irme Sasuke me espera, nos vemos más tarde–solo la veo correr en dirección contraria y yo sigo mi camino

Paso unas cuantas horas y mama echaba unas prendas en la lavadora mientras que yo veía TV, nada raro pasa, es entre comillas un día normal, pero sentía que algo estaba mal, sentí por un momento una presión en mi pecho, no sé lo que sea pero no me gusta nada, el timbre me saco de mis aflicciones

– ¿Sasuke?, ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-le pregunte al ver que estaba solo

–Por eso vengo, ella no llego– eso me dejo por un momento estático

– ¿De qué hablas? Si ella fue a verte.

–Pero ella no llego, por eso vine, pensé que podría estar enferma.

Mi primer impulso es el de correr con mi madre y contarle. El transcurso es incómodo y mi madre llamándole a algunas amigas de mi hermana sin ninguna suerte en encontrarle. La desesperación se está apropiando de mi madre, Sasuke y yo, trato de tranquilizarme un poco mi desesperación no ayudaría en nada

Han pasado algunas horas y no hay noticias de mi hermana, el pensamiento que tengo es "Estarás en grandes problemas", sé que está bien debe de estarlo, pero porque siento este dolor, siento un vació hasta hace unos momentos me sentía bien o al menos no este enorme sensación de vacío, siento como si se me hubiera arrebatado algo. No, es la sugestión y preocupación que se arremolina, eso es lo que debe ser. Pero eso no explica porque me duele tanto, no si es sugestión, eso debe ser…..por favor dios que sea eso

– ¡No soporto más! le llamare a Hiashi–comento un tanto ya desesperada mi madre tomando el teléfono

–Kushina tranquila, desesperarse no ayudara–esta vez es Itachi que vino después de que Sasuke le llamara para saber sino había ido Naruko antes a buscar a Sasuke–Aunque no es mala idea llama al señor Hyuga

Las horas son interminables, mi sugestión y la sensación de vacío no desaparecen, incluso parece intensificarse a cada segundo, ya es lo bastante tarde para ver una luna creciente en el cielo, cuando suena el teléfono de nuevo

– ¿Diga? –contesta mi madre, vi su mirada, frente a mi vi su rostro transformase en uno lleno de dolor, las lágrimas aparecieron tan pronto que el pánico me recorrió la espina, algo estaba mal lo vi en sus ojos, no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke e Itachi que rápidamente se acercó a mi madre

Ella cuelga de inmediato, su semblante cambio y se veía desvanecer en cualquier momento. Itachi la sostiene de los hombros

–Kushina, ¿Qué pasa? –mi madre no responde solo lo mira y los mares de lágrimas están corriendo por su rostro

–I-Itachi, necesito que me acompañes con Hiashi–la voz temblorosa me alerta que mi hermana puede estar herida, comencé a sudar me seque con mi manga y pude sentir que era un sudor frio, estoy temblando. No, no debo temblar, no pasa nada porque mi hermana está bien ella está en perfectas condiciones, me niego a pensar en lo contrario porque sé que ella está bien

–Claro Kushina. ¿Pero qué pasa?–Itachi la mira y sabe que no debe de indagar más haya–Chicos, volvemos en un rato

No pudimos ni siquiera protestar prácticamente habían volado hacia la puerta. Miro a Sasuke dirigirse a la puerta y lo sigo quedarnos aquí es lo último que queremos corrimos atrás de mi madre e Itachi, ambos subieron al auto de este, tomamos el primer taxi que encontramos y le pedimos que los siguieran, llegamos hasta un especie de hospital, Sasuke pago

Los perdimos en el transcurso de la entrada cuando vi salir a Itachi de una aviación junto con otro hombre que parecía ser un oficial de policía, me cuesta reconocerlo de lejos pero ahora que lo veo de cerca es el señor Hiashi, es el padre de Hinata y es uno de los comandantes de policía de la zona sur, nos estamos acercando para escuchar mejor. Itachi está visiblemente consternado y escucho gemidos audibles de la habitación son sollozos

– ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo….así? –Mi preocupación no disminuyo al escuchar lo que acaba de decir Itachi–Era solo una niña

–Créame señor Uchija, no lo preguntamos cuando la encontramos, de verdad lamento esto, pobre Kushina primero su esposo ahora su hija, dios que no le pase nada al chico–mis piernas están flaqueando el aire me falta, me siento desvanecer, pero ahora Sasuke me está sosteniendo. Lo que veo en su cara, esta afligido al igual que yo puedo ver que a pesar de que me está sosteniendo sus piernas tiemblan

– ¿Sufrió? –vuele a retomar la plática Itachi

El señor Hiashi suspira–Itachi viste el cuerpo, no se ha a echo la autopsia pero las marcas en la piel, laceraciones, hematomas en todo el cuerpo y la sangre en la zona genital cuando la encontramos no lo quiero decir pero….sí.

No, no es mentira, esto es solo una broma cruel, ellos saben que estoy aquí y nos están jugando una pesada broma, maldita sea después de hablar con la baka de mi hermana se las voy a regresar, no ella no está muerta, no está mal, está bien lo esta

No sé en qué momento Salí del mi escondite, alcanzo a escuchar un "¿Naruto?", no se de quien y abro la fría puerta, veo a mi madre recostada sobre una especie de cama estante metálico que tiene arriba…..no, no puede ser, mi madre esta tan afligida que no sabe o parece importarle quien es el que acaba de entrar, corro para escuchar a mi hermana decir "caíste" por favor dios que esto sea una fea broma, dios lo primero que haré será abrazarla lo juro solo as….que sea una broma

Pero en un instante ese "caíste" jamás se escuchó en su lugar me encuentro el cuerpo de mi hermana, tiene cortes en todo el cuerpo marcas en los brazos y piernas, ¿porque esta tan hinchada?, ¿porque esta tan sucia?, ¿Por qué no se para?

– ¿Porque no te paras? –Grito– ¿Por qué no me sonríes?, no me molestare, lo juro ya di que esta es una broma, ya caí estas contenta, solo párate, grítame, abrázame, dime gaki, dime niño molesto, solo…por favor, párate..parate

Pero jamas se paro

Notas del autor

Ok, primero, mil perdones sé que digo esto siempre pero estaré ya al pendiente de todos mis fics, el de bendita, el de claro de luna, todos ya los terminare lo juro, de verdad mil perdonen pero ya verán lo juro


	6. ¿Estas llorando?

Hola chicos, bueno muchos me quieren matar jajaja no la verdad no creo, pero otros si han de pensar que no soy alguien que cumple con sus deberes, todos ellos…Si tienen razón pero miren chicos, con respecto a mis fics, no es que no quiera trabajar en ellos, realmente quiero sacar todas mis historias adelante, pero me encuentro en momentos difíciles, tengo que salir bien en la escuela, me falta un año para Salir (de mi querido CCH oriente) y quiero entrar a la facultada de derecho y muchos saben que es una institución que exige muchos deberes.

No, no es mamonearía como muchos puedan decir, es cuestión de prioridades, ante todo esto pido mil disculpas por estos retrasos y pedir perdón por mi falta de actualizaciones en todos mis fics, ahora lo que interesa el fic

PD: Por mi raza hablara el espíritu, felicidades por los 100 años de ser la universidad nacional, viva la UNAM ( y mi querido cch oriente)

Capítulo 6 ¿Estas llorando?

La mirada de Naruto se pierde en un punto inexistente, ¿está recordando momentos con Naruko?, al menos yo sí, nunca he llorado aun cundo mis padres murieron. Tal vez el día que me vea sin mi hermano sea el día que pierda la batalla contra el llanto, pero eso no quiere decir que no me duela de la misma forma, llorar es una acción normal ahi quienes piensa que mostrar esa acción es debilidad. Yo no lo creo

Esta fecha siempre me quedara grabada hasta el día que mi corazón deje de palpitar y el oxígeno deje de llegar a mis pulmones. Recordar es difícil, doloroso e innecesario, pero no puedo evitarlo Y cada segundo ese recuerdo se apodera de mí

Escuche gritar a Naruto por eso me encuentro en frente de la escena más horrible de mi vida, veo…veo a mi novia mal herida, se ve durmiendo, ¿pero porque no se despierta?, Naruto está agitándola

-¡Baka! Despierta ya parata!- la ha dejado de mover solo está llorando pero en mí no siento recorrer ese líquido por mi cara, simplemente no salen, me siento mal porque yo no puedo llorar. No si lloro es aceptar que ella está muerta, yo soy realista sé que ese cuerpo es la cascara que se está echando a perder y Naruko ya no está. Solo que no lloro, ¿Por qué no lloro?, sé que este es un momento muy triste para todos, y siento como mi corazón es estrujado, quemado y que bailaran en sus cenizas.

Unos hombres entran a la sala y toman a Naruto para que dejase de mover a Naruko, la señora Kushina llora sin detenerse y el cuerpo de Naruko sigue hay destapada porque el bruto de Naruto la sacudió tirando las sabanas que cubrian el cuerpo. Su rostro esta en mi dirección, solo estamos hay viendo su cuerpo, cada mancha de sangre, cada moretón, cada cortada en ese cuerpo que debía ser perfecto y ahora ha sido mancillado

Por un momento no siento nada solo me quede hay, solo hay y ya, me desconecto del mundo que me rodea, no existe nada solo yo y un cuerpo inerte. Pero esa situación duro poco de un momento a otro, tiro de uno de los policías que llevaba a arrastrando a Naruto y jalo a este

Corro, corro y corro hasta detenerme, llegamos muy lejos simplemente estaremos a unos cuantas cuadras del hospital. Valla sí que corrí por un momento olvide la ruta que tomamos, incluso olvide como fue nuestra huida del hospital pero aún sigo sosteniendo a Naruto, siento algo húmedo en mi cabeza segundo de otra sensación parecida en mis brazos, la lluvia cae a nuestro alrededor.

Ella sufrió, la lastimaron, la humillaron le hicieron cosas que no debieron y eso me provoca rabia una rabia que nunca había sentido en la vida y quiero que paguen, quiero que los malnacido estén muertos y enterados a mil metros bajo tierra

-Venganza-dije en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Naruto lo escuchara. El tenía mojada la cara pero no era por la lluvia, sino por lágrimas

-¡Quiero vengarme de esos malnacidos!- Mi voz fue más fuerte esta vez, Naruto callo en cuenta, vi tantas cosas en esos ojos en ese momento, vi tristeza, miedo, algo que nunca supe como reconocí, fue odio tal vez yo lo imagine o tal vez esa sensación de aberración que teníamos en nuestros corazones se reflejaba en nuestra mirada. Creía que los ojos no eran cosas como el espejo del alma, esas tonterías simplemente me parecían una estupidez, pero cuando vez una alma tan llena de odio y emociones negativas ser reflejadas en ojos que normalmente muestran brillo me hace reflexionar sobre que ese dicho tiene una gran verdad

-¡Quiero matarlos!-grite muy fuerte para que los malnacidos lo escucharan y supieran que los aria pagar, que eso sería un infierno en vida y después de hacerlos sufrir matarlos más lentamente y cobrarme cada moretón, sangre y sufrimiento por el que paso la que en este momento se encontraba en un hospital sin vida

Naruto no dijo nada las lágrimas siguen corriendo por su rostro, la lluvia nos empapa pero puedo saber que está llorando. La venganza es algo que él también está pidiendo, sé que ambos nos la cobraremos. Mis pensamientos están siendo interrumpidos por una voz a nuestras espaldas

-¿Ustedes se quieren vengar?- nos giramos para ver a un hombrecillo extraño, complexión delgada, cabello castaño, algo extraña ya que parecía de una edad mayor, lo más resaltable de su aspecto eran las vendas que ocultaban parte de su ojo derecho y una cicatriz en el mentón en forma de "x"

-¿Usted quien es?- cuestiona de inmediato Naruto, aunque el anciano se veía algo formal, con un traje negro, en su mano izquierda tenía una sombrilla y con su mano derecha un bastón, tal vez pareciera un viejo cualquiera, pero tiene algo que da una mala espina

-Alguien que puede ayudarlos- nos contestó secamente y entrecerrando su ojo visible- ¿quieren vengarse?, yo puedo hacer que eso pase

-Queremos hacerlo por propia mano- exclame de inmediato, escuche de este tipo de personas se les decía mercenarios o algo así, no quiero que un matón cualquiera se la cobre, no, yo quiero encontrar a esos malnacidos y matarlos bañarme en su sangre y cobrarme todo lo que le hicieron.

El tipo nos miró por un momento y después comenzó a crecer una sonrisa burlona que se convirtió en carcajadas, ¿De qué se reía este vejete?

-¿De qué te ríes viejo?, ttebayo- pregunto indignado Naruto a punto de correr y atacar al anciano que se reía tan abiertamente de nosotros

-No te alteres muchacho, solo que no es la primera vez que escucho esas palabras. Les diré que son unos críos- nos miró de arriba a bajo y después seguiría su camino, se detuvo después de cruzar con nosotros- les diré que haremos, yo les facilitare todo y gratis, lo que necesiten se los proporcionare, pero ¿pediré algo a cambio?

-¡Mencionaste que era gratis!- protesto de inmediato Naruto

-Claro que será gratis, pero si logran su cometido ustedes pasaran a ser mis empleados, pero mírenlo así, les daré información y todo lo que necesiten…solo piénselo- nos entrega una tarjeta y sigue con su camino

Las siguientes semanas, fueron muy duras, su entierro fue tal vez un día tan negro como si hubiera sido de noche, lo más irónico de eso, fue que el día era soleado sin ninguna nube a la vista.

El momento del descenso del ataúd fue la peor parte, Naruto solo miraba ese frio ataúd mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas abiertamente, mientras que la señora Kushina prácticamente estaba desconectada de lo que sucedía, era como una estatua sin vida. Yo no llore, jamás salió una lágrima, me dolía profundamente y sentía que cada centímetro de esa tumba y cada grano de tierra eran los clavos de mi propio ataúd, pero no salía ninguna lágrima

Después de esos momentos, no salíamos, no íbamos a la escuela solo llegaba a la casa de Naruto y nos sentábamos sin hacer nada o viceversa, muchas veces escuchábamos llamadas de nuestros compañeros preguntando como estábamos, jamás contestamos ninguna llamada

Tomamos la decisión en ese momento, estábamos vacíos por dentro y solo había algo que saciaría ese vacío que teníamos, justicia

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas que pensamos que hacer y descubrimos que necesitaríamos esa ayuda, pero ser un peón de su juego de un hombre que no sabemos ni su nombre, es demasiado arriesgado pero nuestra venganza es mucho más fuerte y tomamos una decisión y el precio que pagaríamos lo valdría

Nos encontramos siguiendo la dirección que decía la tarjeta, solo venia eso y un "ANBU" solo eso pero nos arriesgamos y terminamos en lo que parecía un bario algo lujoso, subimos ese edificio hasta el apartamento que señalaba la dirección, tocamos tres veces la puerta hasta que un hombre salió y nos miró de arriba abajo

-¿Qué quieren?- nos cuestión bruscamente y pudimos ver que era alto, piel morena pelo negro, y bastante fornido, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros por lo que no sabíamos a quién veía, titubeamos por un momento pero no sabíamos que responder, no conocíamos al hombre que nos entregó la tarjeta y solo la mostramos, el tipo la miro por un momento y después nos empujó dentro del departamento, era un tanto extraño, era amplio pero no había muchas cosas, más que una televisión unos sillones negros de cuero, y un escritorio pero de cristal, las ventanas estaban cubiertas, pero vimos que la ventana era casi una pared donde se podía acceder al balcón

El tipo nos miró de nuevo y saco un arma apuntándonos

-¡Díganme que hacen aquí!- dijo fuertemente mientras el arma apuntaba a Naruto y después a mí, ninguno de los dos quiso titubear, pero ver el cañón directamente en nuestro rostro no hacía que pudiéramos disimular muy bien

-Hiroki, idiota, así no se trata a un invitado- escuchamos salir al mismo viejo haciendo que el tipo que nos apuntara bajara el arma- o pero si son ustedes los chicos vengadores ¿no?

La burla no aligero la atención que sentíamos pero solo miramos hasta que el tipo se sentó sobre el escritorio, siendo este de vidrio no era una buena idea o es lo que pienso, pero no interesa

-aceptamos la propuesta- dije sin titubear ni mostrar miedo

-¿Así? que bueno, no quería tener que buscarlos y matarlos. He Naruto y Sasuke- nos quedamos estáticos al descubrir que este hombre nos conocía

-¿Usted nos conoce?- pregunto incrédulo Naruto, a lo que este tipo solo rio

-Por supuesto, después de darles información de mi paradero, ¿creen que me quedaría esperando sin hacer nada?, sería estúpido, debo investigar a mis futuros trabajadores, se todo de ustedes. Hiroki, dame el archivo de estos dos, es el de arriba- señalo una capeta de sobre un estante- veamos, Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, estas en sexto curso del instituto konoha, que imparte desde la educación primaria hasta la superior, tomas las rutas de Kojio y Tamba, porque son donde se encuentra un restaurante dedicado al ramen

-¿Usted como sabe…?- pero antes de que el continuara la pregunta el tipo continuo con su relato

-Sasuke Uchija, hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchija, ambos fallecidos, tu hermano se encuentra al pendiente de tu tutela, vives en la calle de Kioro y Tayu, pero conocido como el barrio Uchija ya que tu familia fue dueña de esos terrenos, vas junto a Naruto en el sexto curso del instituto konoha, como verán tuve que saber mucho de ustedes, no ando dando cosas por ahí sin una…garantía, es cuestión de lógica.

-Si sabes tanto, sabrás porque estamos aquí- Le dije de inmediato

-Claro que lo se niños, incluso aquí tengo lo que buscan, debo decir que la juventud es muy descarriada hoy en día-nos dijo mientras leía los papeles que tenía en mano

-¿Tu que sabes?- ahora fue Naruto el que corto el discurso

-A lo que van, muestra decisión, eso me agrada, pero no pienso decir nada antes de que ustedes acepten mi propuesta de empleo, deben saber que las garantías que tengo aquí son muchas, y una mala decisión no sería muy…conveniente.

-Es una amenaza- proteste de inmediato, pero me silencio un golpe en mi nuca por parte del sujeto

-No seas irrespetuoso, niño estúpido- el golpe fue del tipo detrás mío

-Hiroki no seas brusco con nuestros invitados, y conforme a lo que tú oreguntas Sasuke, pues sí, es una amenaza, comprendan soy alguien muy buscado y ustedes ya saben demasiado, es una frase muy trillada pero es literal.

-Aceptamos, pero danos lo que queremos, y seremos tus empleados- dije con determinación

-Entonces bienvenidos a "ANBU" felicidades, y esta es su misión de prueba- nos entregó dos hojas

-¿ellos fueron los…?- pero fui interrumpido

-Los que mataron a Naruko, linda chica vi fotos de ella, que pena se veía que sería una preciosura de grande- tuve que retenerme para no atacarlo por la forma en la que hablaba de ella- lean los informes, pero chicos les diré algo, no dejen cabos sueltos, Hiroki los llevara a sus objetivos- mirando esta vez al tipo- entrégales su "material" de trabajo.

Salimos del departamento casi de inmediato, nerviosos sin saber que haríamos en realidad, Hiroki nos llevó al estacionamiento y se detuvo en frente de un auto negro, un modelo bastante reciente desactivo la alarma y fue a abrir la cajuela, saco un par de guantes de piel, y nos lo arrojo, junto con una muda de ropa negra con una tela que parecía ser de látex, una camisa blanca que parecía del mismo materia, para darnos por ultimo un par de zapatos que tenía como característica que la suela era completamente plana, al final nos dijo que nos cambiáramos, después le entregamos nuestra ropa, nos ordenó entrar al auto, no mentire tenemos miedo, no sabemos qué va a pasar, pero seguimos acatando las ordenes, eso puede demostrar lo idiota que somos

-La sangre mancha, esos atuendos son para evitar precisamente eso, si se llega a manchar se quita fácilmente y no queda residuos, cosa que con la ropa convencional si, en telas normales la sangre puede salir con luz negra y químicos que reaccionan con esta- nos dijo Hiroki mientras él estaba conduciendo y nosotros en la parte de atrás- los guantes son para no dejar huellas, y los zapatos para no dejar ningún tipo de rastro con la suela, deben de usar sombrero o una red para el cabello, por un cabello te pueden atrapar, nunca dejen una escena igual, tomen joyas, dinero todo lo de valor, eso da a notar que es un robo, abecés dejen mensajes de venganza o algo así, no hagan lo mismo con cada crimen eso da un modus operandi, recuerden cada trabajo es como el primero

Tanto Naruto como yo, escuchamos atentamente cada palabra, haciendo nota mental, él nos dio un par de reglas más después se mantuvo en silenció el resto del viaje, solo nos veía por el retrovisor

-Son unos mocosos, realmente no están hechos para esto, no sé en qué piensa Danzo a meterlos en esto- termino aquel hombre

-Es más a nuestro favor- dije de inmediato- ¿Quién sospecha de niños de doce años?

-Eres inteligente chico, no lo niego, pero aquí es de agallas, para usar estas- abrió la guantera y saco un par de armas y entregándonoslas- están son sus mejores amigas de ahora en adelante, cuídenlas porque ellas son lo más importante que deben tener

Las tomamos con manos temblorosas, no sabíamos que hacer solo las teníamos en nuestro poder, nos dio miedo

-¿Lindas no?, el seguro es el botón que está en el cañón, les enseñare a usarlas en breve, lo único que deben de saber por ahora será, apuntar disparar- el miedo era mucho más grande ahora y empezábamos a temblar de sobremanera- lean los informes, después se queman, les recomiendo que solo vean las fotos, no vean antecedentes ni siquiera nombres, créanme solo recuerdan cada cara, al final del día entre menos sepan de quien se trate mejor. Al menos eso evitara que se maten…de inmediato

No lo escuchamos, queríamos ver quien eran los malparidos que mataron a Naruko, nuestra venganza era más importante. Sorpresa era al ver que eran de solo dos tipos, ambos eran miembros de la sociedad, empresarios de una cosmétiquera, ambos tipos decentes, pero había una demanda por abuso sexual de una menor, vimos la foto, era de una chica rubia, tenía un cierto aire de Naruko, la demanda no prospero por falta de pruebas, y en su momento se llegó a especular de unos diez casos parecidos, pero algo fue lo que vimos, ambos tenían familia esposas hijos, de no más de unos tres y diez años, y el otro unas gemelas, Naruto bajo los papeles y miro en dirección del hombre

-Como dije cada uno de las fotos- dijo sin quitar la vista del frente

Llegamos a la primera casa, Hiroki nos explicó el plan solo entrar dar la orden y el entraría para apoyarnos pero según él la misión era nuestra él solo sería un apoyo en cierta circunstancia

Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la casa, tocamos el timbre, una chica de más o menos nuestra edad salió a abrirnos, nos miró de arriba abajo. Miro a Naruto y después a mí, dándonos una dulce sonrisa

-¿Si díganme?- pregunto la chica

-Hola, somos nuevos por los alrededores, nuestros padres se están presentando con los vecinos, y nos dijeron que aquí vivían unas linda chicas- comente de inmediato, y sin mejor estrategia la chica de inmediato nos dios el acceso a la propiedad

Nos invitó a pasar, para nuestra gran suerte la familia del otro sujeto también estaba hay

-Mama, mira nuevos vecinos- entramos cortésmente a la sala, la mujer a la que le hablo nos miro

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nabiki Tamiko- fue lo primero que dijo

-Hola chicos, yo soy, kakino Sarambu- se presentó la segunda mujer

En el momento en el que nos presentaríamos la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos hombres, a los malditos de las fotos y de inmediato nos vieron preguntándose que pasaba

Una de las dos mujeres dijo sobre que éramos nuevos, ambos hombres solo nos miraron, pero uno de los dos miro muy detenido a Naruto, pero poco después paso a estremecerse abiertamente

-¿Querido que tienes? parece que viste un fantasma- dijo Kakino

-¿Papi, ¿estás bien?- comento por fin uno de los niños que estaban hay

-Claro, solo que creo que estoy un poco cansado será mejor que tome aire fresco- estaba a punto de salir cuando, Naruto hablo

-Disculpen, solo déjenos presentarnos, ya que nos iremos en breve- la calma que presento fue abrumadora, y esa sonrisa que siempre daba eran algo macabro, tomando en consideración lo que planeábamos hacer

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y el Sasuke Uchija- Naruto comenzó a llevar las manos atrás del pantalón, cosa que imite, para sacar el arma- y somos amigos de la chica que mataron.

Todo termino en ese momento al instante que Naruto sacó su arma disparo al tipo que estaba consternado, yo lo imite y di al segundo hombre una bala en medio de la frente por lo que cayó al instante, por un momento todo me pareció sin sonido y sin movimiento real, solo apuntaba a todo lo que se moviera, dispare a un niño una de las mujeres y Naruto a los que restaban, solo veíamos salir fuego del cañón y de inmediato caían.

Cuando terminamos con los demás, al primer hombre que aún se movía, nos acercamos y vimos que aun respiraba, le había dado en el hombro

-No, por favor no me maten, lo suplico- dijo llorando

-Dime a quien te recuerdo- dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz

-No sé de qué me hablas- chillo de inmediato aquel hombre

Naruto se acercó más y presiono su pie sobre la herida haciendo que el tipo gritara de dolor

-¡Dímelo!- grito para presionar cada vez más, el tipo lloro hasta que se dio por vencido y después abrió los ojos

-A una niña- dijo el hombre llorando y suplicando por su mísera vida

-Dime que le hiciste- esta vez pregunte yo, el hombre comenzó a llorar y pedía clemencia

-Si les digo me van a matar, no es castigo suficiente que me quitaran a mi familia- nos dijo suplicante

-Te mataremos si no nos dices- recrimine poniendo el cañón en su frente

-Uno, dos…- me interrumpió, de nuevo con la voz entrecortada

-La… la mate, por favor, perdonen, tengan clemencia, p-por favor, por favor, no me maten- su voz era llorosa y el miedo lo invadía retire el cañón e hice que Naruto se aparatara y nos alejamos un par de pasos, apunte y le volé la entrepierna, el tipo grito de nuevo, Naruto apunto y atino a su rostro y todo acabo

Por un momento la sensación de justicia se presentó, pero nos invadió el miedo, la desesperación de ver a nuestro alrededor, la sangre y a las víctimas de nuestra masacre, me sentí mal, mareado y confundido, Naruto vomitaría en cualquier momento, pero eso no importo, ya que la puerta se abrió de inmediato entrando HIroki, viendo primero la escena y después a nosotros

Nos tomó de los hombros y nos sacó de la casa por la puerta del patio. Saltamos una cerca que dividía con la otra casa y corrimos por el perímetro salimos por la otra casa al ver que estaba rodeada de vecinos y las sirenas se escuchaban de inmediato el pánico regreso a nosotros, pero en medio de la gente aun curioso por el rudo y una par de hombres que ahora intentaban entrar corrimos al auto que estaba estacionado en frente, subimos de inmediato y arrancamos, los vecinos de alrededor voltearon solo cuando ya estábamos en marcha

-Bienvenidos al negocio chicos- nos dijo de inmediato- saben creo que tiene cojones para lo que hicieron felicidades

Naruto estaba en shock, pero dijo algo casi inaudible, hasta que el volteo a verme y comenzó a decir...

-Sasuke, Sasuke- reacciono ahora veo a mi alrededor y veo el parque donde nos entrabamos en un inicio

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte de inmediato, el ver la cara de desconcierto de mi amigo

-Sasuke, tu… ¿Tu estas llorando?-

Con mis palmas toque mi cara para sentir algo húmedo correr por mi mejilla, y por primera vez en mi vida supe lo que es llorar, pero sientó el deseo de querer estar muerto

Continuara…

Notas del autor

Hola chicos como están, miren como dije al principio sé que no he actualizado mis demás fics, pero recuerden estar en ultimo años en bachillerato, (mi querido cch) no es algo que me dé mucho tiempo, no es mamonearía, pero hay veces que llego a casa y quiero descansar, no es que sea muy descuidado, solo es que se lo que son mis prioridades, y créanme la escuela es antes, pero escribir es una pasión, así que si actualizare el resto de mis fics, cuando será mi decisión, sin antes decir que este fic aun seguirá y tengo planes para él, nos vemos

Atte.: quirvan108


	7. Lo volveria hacer

Hola gente ¿cómo están?...no, no se preocupen en contestarme…..no puedo oírlos, bueno chicos ya que tengo alrededor de tres semanas más o menos más de vacaciones que mejor que actualizar. este cap se lo dedico a mi amigo, hermano y o compadre casi casi **Setsuna Katharon**

Capítulo 7 porque lo volvería hacer

El sonido de golpes en la puerta hace que comienza a recuperar la conciencia, cada golpe resuena como un taladro dentro de mi cerebro, me paro flojamente y me arrastro hacia la puerta, abro para encontrarme con…. ¿la mucama?

-¿Limpieza?- me pregunta después de verme, trato de recordar un poco donde estoy, o mas bien porque estoy

-¿He?... ¡claro! este en un momento- cierro la puerta y volteo hacia la dirección de la cama y veo una maraña de pelo rojo, trato de hacer un poco de memoria, solo recuerdo que el día de ayer fue…fue el aniversario luctuoso de mi hermana. ¿Pero qué paso después?

Me siento sobre una silla cercana y trato de seguir reflexionando sobre como termine en esta…"situación", la chica que dormía plácidamente comenzó a moverse (espero que sea chica), me acerco hacia ella y levanto las sabanas, me costó un poco reconocer a la persona que tenía recostada, pero solo un por un momento ya que viéndola detenidamente reconozco que ella es Tayuyá-san

Rayos sí que bebí anoche, siento los terribles males de la resaca, no soy alguien que se embriague cada tercer día, pero se tranquilizarme al momento de una copa. Ahora la pregunta realmente importante es ¿Qué paso?, me quedo detenidamente viendo a Tayuyá-san, ella es una compañera de la escuela es solo dos años mayor que yo, aunque nunca hemos tenido una relación más estrecha de un saludo y algunas veces hemos coincidido en una que otra fiesta.

Me deje caer sobre el piso y me entrecruce mis piernas hasta que note algo muy importante, estaba desnudo y Tayuyá tambien. deje ese detalle de lado volví a repasar el dia anterior…

Salí del cementerio junto con Sasuke. No tengo muchos deseos de irme a mi casa y ver a mi madre derrumbada y tal vez con alguna botella de sake el día de hoy, pero se lo merece ella es fuerte todo el año, tal vez y solo tal vez una noche de copas no es mala, todos merecemos una

-Sasuke- dije mientras subíamos a mi auto

-¿Qué?- me dijo sin un gran ánimo, no sé si es por el día o solo es su forma de ser, pero necesito esto, necesito ir algún lugar y tomar alguna bebida fuerte, el ron no suena mal, o un tal vez una botella de vodka suena mejor

-Vallamos algún bar- le dije mientras comenzaba a tomar el rumbo de un lugar al que frecuentaba cuando necesitaba un desahogo y borrar algún mal día

-No tengo muchos deseos de beber- me contesto monótonamente

-Por favor, yo….yo no quiero estar en casa-le confesé. Sé que es egoísta al arrastrarlo a esto pero no quiero estar solo….hoy no

-..-suspiro y después simplemente se acomodó en el haciendo, no necesite más que eso para darme cuenta que había aceptado

Conduje por media hora y llegamos a un bar donde lo más extravagante de ello era un letrero fluorescente que decía "icha icha", este lugar lo frecuento, era de mi padrino antes de...bueno también el nos dejara, era un buen hombre tal vez lo más cercano a la figura paterna que necesite por algunos años, murió en una pelea callejera, era bueno pero no muy inteligente, siempre provocaba a alguien para pelear… o sobreviviendo a las golpizas de alguna mujer

-Entramos al lugar- aunque el murió ahora lo manejaba nuestro sensei, ambos eran bastante amigos

-Hola Kakashi-sensei- salude animadamente, y así comienza mi mascara de falsedad ante el mundo y me gustaría decir que ante mí mismo, pero es mentira se de antemano que quien soy y lo que soy no, me puedo engañar

-Hola muchachos, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?- nos preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, no es la primera vez que vengo y termino algo ebrio, aunque de vez en cuando me termina llevando a mi casa

Sasuke no contesto, solo miro un calendario que estaba sobre un estante junto a una botella de whisky, Kakashi-sensei solo miro el calendario, creo que solo le tomo un momento el recordar que día era, regreso a mirarnos con el único ojo que tenía visible, tomo un par de copas, y saco una botella, "Absolut" decía, ¿y qué mejor que el vodka?, es lo único que realmente me hace efecto deseado cuando quiero olvidar.

-Esta va por la casa chicos-nos dijo y dejo que nosotros nos sirviéramos

-A tu salud- le dije levantando la copa

-A tu salud- chocamos nuestras copas y tomamos el quemante líquido hasta el fondo, sentí como me quemo por un momento, aún recuerdo la primera vez que tome esta cosa, aunque en ese entonces solo termine ebrio una vez. Había terminado mi educación primaria y llevaba unos seis meses "trabajando" fueron seis duros meses y mi sentimiento de culpa me había vuelto frio, fue una época donde sentía que mi vida ya no tenía sentido, envidiaba a mi hermana ella de seguro estaba con papa en eso que mucha gente llama paraíso, pero yo, está por demás que esos seis meses yo tenía pasa directo al infierno, solo que no sé qué tan diferente sea ese lugar a lo que estoy viviendo

Ese día era como hoy, mi madre no estaba recuperada de todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido y yo era un zombi en vida

Añore la muerte más de una vez, deseaba que en cualquier momento alguno de esos "objetivos" se defendieran y acabar con mi sufrimiento. Ver a mi hermana ya no estaba ni en mis sueños más alentadores, ahora solo quería parar más con esto. Sufrir por mi castigo.

Entre mis cavilaciones nunca me di cuenta de un par de chicas que nos habían visto desde que entramos

-Ho valla, ¿si no son los capitanes y galanes de la escuela?- escuche la voz a mi espalda, volteé y mire a la dueña de la voz

-Ho si, si lo son. Hola Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun- y mire a la siguiente chica

Para nuestra suerte nos encontramos a Tayuyá-san y Karin-san, o como varios les decían "las dos pelirrojas más ardientes que el fuego"

-Tayuyá-san, Karin-san, encantado de verlas- dije mientras serbia otro poco de la botella en mi copa

-…Hola- dijo secamente Sasuke mientras le serbia otro poco del vodka

-Pero me dejan impresionada, ustedes el par más bueno de la escuela, tomando como dos ebrios cualquiera, ¡Estoy impactada!- dijo con sarcasmo Tayuyá

-Igual que tu Tayuyá-chan, que decepción- fingió tristeza Karin

-Ho vamos chicas, saben que solo es una tarde de copas- dije mostrando una sonrisa después de todo la compañía de una bella mujer siempre a ayuda, según lo que me dijo alguna vez mi padrino- Que les parece si les invitamos una copa, al final si están aquí es por lo mismo que nosotros

-..- Sasuke no decía nada solo permanecía en la barra mirando su copa, aun no estaba ebrio lo vi en su rostro, tal vez debí despedir a ambas chicas, tal vez debí marcharme con Sasuke. Pero no lo hice, díganme egoísta, cobarde, miserable, pero aun puedo recordar mi vida y no saldré de aquí sin antes haber olvidado mi dolor, y comienzo a creer que el alcohol no es suficiente para borrar mi memoria

Las horas pasaron y esa botella se volvió otra más, de repente ese vodka se convirtió en una botella de ron, y ese ron termino en un tequila, y ese bar de "icha icha" termino en una cantina y esa cantina en un hotel, en este hotel.

Y eso simplemente termino en la condición actual, solo unos vagos recuerdos de cómo fue que pasamos la noche llegan a mi mente, bueno si al final eche a perder mi vida, echar a perder mi primera vez ya no es tan importante

Tayuyá empezó a abrir los ojos, por un momento ella me miro y después se miró, ella no supo cómo reaccionar a la situación, no sé cómo lo descubrí, tal vez era el miedo, o sus nerviosismos que demostraba. Solo levanto las sabanas hasta cubrir su cuerpo

Por un momento el instinto asesino recorría por ella, lo se conozco el sentimiento, veo como me mira, esa es una mirada de odio, ese era el detalle de Tayuyá-san, era una chica muy bella, pero cuando se molestaba. Bueno debo decir que sus golpes eran aún peores que los de Sakura

-¿Qué pa-paso?- dijo un poco ya relajada, su cuerpo dejo de verse tan rígido, aun temía por mi vida aunque no lo demostraba, una mujer enojada nunca ha sido fácil y es de cuidado

-Bueno creo que nuestra pequeña fiesta se salió un poco de…control- dije nerviosamente, un paso en falso y podría dejar de ser Naruto Uzumaki

-¿Un poco?... ¡un maldito poco de control!- grito mientras se levantaba de la cama olvidando la sabana que dejo ver todo su cuerpo

-Oye tranquila- dije mientras me hacía para atrás

-¿Tranquila?... ¡tranquila!, ¡¿Cómo mierda voy a estar tranquila? Para ti es fácil ¿no? solo ir y coger con las primera chica que se deja ¿no?, ¡pues yo no soy una puta barata!- me termino gritando tan fuerte que de seguro despertó si no al edificio completo a toda la zona

-Yo jamás, dije que fueras eso, solo nos pasamos de copas tanto tu como yo- le recrimine, jamás hubo un abuso, ¿o sí?

-Tú lo dices muy sencillo, pero esta era mi primera vez- me dijo por fin dolida, no quise mirarla de frente ver su rostro tan…dolido eso hiso un clic en mí, ya antes he visto a hombre, mujer incluso niños llorar, rogar, pedir un poco de clemencia y ninguno me había puesto mal, ¿Entonces, porque ella me hacía sentir culpable, cuando cientos de personas muertas ya no lo lograban?

Porque la dañe, si…la dañe, mis victimas siempre fueron ordenes, solo eran trabajo y nada más y nunca tuve interacción con ellas, pero Tayuyá, a ella no se me ordeno dañarla, lo hice porque quise…entonces he llegado al punto en el que causar mal a los demás es mi único medio de escapar. Si es eso dañar es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo, primero el sadismo con el que trabajamos, cada puño, cada patada y cada bala ha sido el medio de desahogo por el cual me he desquitado de todos, a mi madre que de seguro esta como histérica buscándome en todos lados, Sasuke que lo he arrastrado a esto a pesar de que no quería y obligándolo a sentir el mismo dolor que yo, pero ahora a Tayuyá si le quite su virginidad o ella se me entrego es algo que no lo se

¿Así sacio mi dolor? Lastimando a los demás…es una pregunta retórica, porque sé que lastimando a los demás es la única forma en la que yo me calmo, soy un monstruo, díganme egoísta, cobarde, pero ahora sé que soy un maldito demonio…porque lo volvería hacer

Notas del autor

Hola gente, si lo se demasiado corto, pero bueno creo que agregarle más seria mucho relleno. Creo que todos pasamos por eso una noche de copas, para desahogarnos, yo mismo me he visto en vuelto en terminar asta tras de ebrio, aunque claro eso es por mi poco auto control para tomar

Ahora sobre como serví las bebida, pues para los que no saben el " Absolut" es vodka con sabor, están los de mango, frambuesa etc., en mi caso yo cuando los tomo normalmente los convino con algún jugo (normalmente de uva) pero en este caso quería mostrar eso de que Naruto ha pasado por muchas cosas y la bebida es una de ellas, por eso hice que se mostrara un poco más experimentado, ahora digo no y repito jamás se crucen con la bebida como lo acabo de poner aquí, en la vida real, convinar vodka con ron y tequila, sino te mueres de una congestión etílica seria de un coma etílico, igual, digo esto porque no falta el que quiera experimentar y créanme que se lo que se ciento que se te cruce, es el resultado de una mega cruda (resaca)

Ok chicos estos consejos les doy porque quirvan su amigo soy y ya que pues es navidad y los brindis nunca faltan así que se cuidan y como pienso actualizar antes de navidad nos leemos luego


	8. Palabras mas correctas

Hola chicos amantes de la lectura y de los fics...bueno je lo se me he tardado y esas cosas pero ya saben...la escuela y bla bla bla...lo que importa el fic

capitulo 8 Palabras mas correctas.

-¿Quien soy?...esa es la pregunta que les planteo el día de hoy- Y la clase de filosofía occidental comienza... no es como si me molestase la materia, es interesante solo que no es mi mayor interés.-El quien soy...la mayor cuestión del hombre, la humanidad es algo muy general. Pero el autoconocimiento es...lo mas importante "conocerte a ti mismo" según el oráculo de delfos.

El sensei solo esta caminando alrededor de las butacas en el salón mientras divaga sobre un tema que no es de mi gran interés.

-Pero sensei...-era la voz de una de mis compañeras- El dicho de uno nunca se conoce ni asi mismo...¿Como conocerme a mi mismo si en realidad no se quien soy?.

-Una buena observacion, no niego que es una frase que contradice este tema...usted tiene mucha razón Tsuchika-chan, pero el autoconocimiento no es el saber como reaccionare a un atraco dentro de diez años.

La mayoría de nosotros quedamos desconcertados con las palabras de sensei al no entender a donde lleva la conversacion.

-Díganme yamanaka-chan-se giro para ver a Ino que tiro el cuaderno con el que se estaba cubriendo y no dejara ver que en realidad tenia una revista en manos-¿Quien es usted?.

-Bueno... soy una chica...romantica...sencible, me encanta lo...-se vio cortada por el sensei

-Si usted me responde así en la prueba de conocimiento tendría una calificación aprobatoria- Sentencio el sensei mientras las carcajadas de nuestros compañeros resonaban en el aula

El sensei continuo preguntándole a el resto de la clase, sobra decir que no eran las respuestas correctas asta que llego a mi.

-¿Quien es usted Uzumaki-kun?..-la pregunta quedo al aire cuando en realidad no supe que responder...¿Yo?, ¿Quien soy?...es mejor decir ¿Que soy?.

-Yo...soy yo-conteste titubeando ni siquiera mire al sensei solo conteste por impulso...la único que me saco de la divagacion fueron las risas de mis compañeros y murmullos sobre lo tonta de mi respuesta.

-"Yo, soy yo"- dijo mientras miro hacia el techo y después suspiro-una respuesta simple para una pregunta simple, pero a la vez ambas tienen algo mas allá... conoce la respuesta uzumaki-kun..mas no la pregunta...¿Que conlleva ser un "yo"?... Tantas respuestas como verdades incomodas, mirar por debajo de nuestra superficie y saber lo que somos y quienes somos puede llegar a ser incomodo y asta doloroso.

El sensei camino unos pasos y regreso a mirar al resto de la clase. -Para la siguiente clase necesito un reporte de lo que significa ser un yo...quiero que me plasmen en palabras escritas lo que son ustedes...- tomo un vaso de cafe de su escritorio tomo un sorbo y regreso mirarnos-¿Que esperan?, ¿La bendicion?...larguen se ya

* * *

Salimos del aula, realmente nunca me a molestado esta materia pero, el auto conocimiento nunca a sido algo que realmente me guste reflexionar, de ser honesto es un tema el cual no disfruto penzar.

-Naruto-Kun-Ino llego a mi lado corriendo-Estas pensando en la tarea que dejo el Sensei, ¿cierto?

-No realmente-Menti fingiendo indiferencia relativamente disimulada-realmente pienzo en que ramen estan sirviendo en la cafeteria.

-¿Solo te importa tu bendito ramen, cierto?-me regaño Ino, o eso intento, la sonrisa que me daba hacia que su regaño menos convincente.

-Realmente es lo que he pensado toda la mañana- dije sobando mi nuca.

-Pues Yo si pienzo en esa tarea-dijo mirando al frente y despues volteando hacia mi-Me interesa leer la tuya.

-¡La mia!...¿Porque la mia?.

-Pues...-dijo pensando las mejores palabras o eso supongo-Me interesa saber ¿Quien eres?

* * *

-¡Buen provecho!-grite m

ientras ingería un porcentaje considerable de tallarines en al boca, solo siendo observado por Ino con cara de diversión y un poco de asco al verme tragar sin siquiera masticar antes.

-Sabes Naruto-kun, mañana mi madre prepara una especialidad, un ramen con aderezo especial de una esencia de rosa molida que sabe estupendo- me dijo Ino llamando mi atención mientras dejaba una manta de ramen a medio ingerir.

-¿Mamen on ejemia de omsa?- dije un poco curioso por el extraño platillo

-Traga antes de hablar- me regaño y en el instante ingeri de un sorbo los tallarines.

-¿Ramen con esencia de rosa?- repetí mi pregunta

-Si es una de tantas recetas de la familia Yamanaka, mi madre lo hace estupendamente y sabe increíble es un sabor que no as probado en otro ramen- me dijo sonriendo y su voz se escucha emocionada.

-Me gustaría probarlo- le comente un poco curioso por el excentrico ramen del cual me hablaba

-Bueno...-ella comienza a jugar un poco con sus manos- me gustaría que...

-Uzumaki, necesito hablar contigo- era la voz de Tayuya a mi espalda, y por lo que acababa de escuchar no estaría muy feliz muy feliz.

-Tayuya-chan no podría ser después- dije mientras trataba de ignorarla, no lo hacia demasiado bien una sensación de frió recorre mi espina y con ella viene una terribles sensaciones de miedo...me agrada esa sensación.

-¡Dije que ahora!- grito y toda la cafetería volteo hacia nosotros, no es como si la atención me importara, solo que la sensación de miedo se intensifican, que era esta mujer que podía infundir me miedo, algo que nadie mas a podido o no en estos últimos años.

-Sempai, no creo que estas sean formas de...- Ino salio en mi defensa, a pesar de su voz suave percibí su mirada retadora contra la de Tayuya, mientras que la pelirroja solo la miro por un momento y sin prestarle menor importancia regreso a mirarme y una sensación fría atravesó mi espina.

-La cosa no es contigo rubia- contesto secamente sin quitarme la mirada de encima- entonces me acompañaras o tendré que arrastrarte.

La situación meramente me estaba dando un terrible dolor de cabeza, me levante y con la mejor actuación que podía dar- Esta bien Tayuya-chan solo que me debe un ramen ttebayo.

Ella ni siquiera se inmuto solo espero a verme caminar para seguirme fuera de la cafetería, sentí su mirada penetrante en mi nuca, y un sudor frió recorre mi frente. Esto debe ser lo mas parecido a una caminata para cumplir una sentencia de muerte. Cada paso me parecía eterno y sin saber a donde dirigirnos me detuve.

-¿De que me quieres hablar? Me perdí de un buen ramen.

-¿Que no miras a tu alrededor baka? hay muchas personas, iremos al techo- y continuo caminando

Ahora era yo el que iba a tras de ella. Independientemente esta chica puede ser toda una "Tsunadere" noto el porque ella es una de las chicas mas cotizadas del instituto, realmente no es como si estas cosas me importaran demasiado, ella es solo un cuerpo para mi. El deseo de poseerla de nuevo era mas latente. Esta vez solo para sentir ese placer que me fue arrebatado por una cantidad de alcohol que me impide recordar como fue esa primera vez.

Legamos al techo en cuestión de minutos y nos fuimos lo mas lejos de la mayoría que prefieren almorzar en las partes donde la sombra predominaba. El silencio entre nosotros era solo interrumpido por el sonido de todo el ambiente que nos rodeaba, algunos compañeros que también comen su almuerzo en la azotea y los murmullos de varios al ver entrar a Tayuya y a mi

Cuando me pongo a analizar que tan diferente soy de los demás me es gracioso lo que llego a comprender, la mirada de ambos bandos de géneros están sobre mi y mi compañera, solo somos pedazos de carne ante los cazadores que desean nuestros cuerpos, es una frase demasiado sosa, pero es la verdad los hombres murmuran lo "buena" que debe estar Tayuya y solo miro a las mujeres susurandoce entre si mientras ríen como las colegialas estúpidas que son.

Realmente yo soy tan diferente, tube una platica con Sasuke una vez sobre esto, habíamos entrado al instituto solo tenemos un par de meses, realmente habíamos pactado que un comporta miento diferente del que teníamos antes de que "Eso pasara" levantaba una preocupación o eso creía por Sasuke, en esa época mi madre caía en terribles depresiones y había ocasiones que la encontraba totalmente ebria cuando llegaba a casa, o la escuchaba llorar al otro lado de mi habitación, sintiéndome impotente y frustrado como quería decirle que los que había asesinado a mi Hermana ya estaban muertos por mis manos.

En ese momento lo entendí, después de ese día decenas de "Trabajos" ya habíamos realizado. Miles de lágrimas habían sido derramadas por culpa nuestra. Entonces yo no era diferente de los que mataron a mi hermana, le di mil vueltas a esa conclusión y nunca pude mirar otro punto de vista. Cansado recuerdo que el sueño me había vencido y no pensé en el tema sino asta después.

Habíamos tenido una misión por así llamarle básica, asesinato de una mujer de la empresa "TsuNika Inc.", realmente no me intereso leerlo, pero al final mientras nos dirigimos en un taxi que nos dejara a unas tres cuadras de la dirección, fui revisando los datos, algo que nos habían dicho fue, nunca dejes que te hablen, nunca les hables y mas aun nunca dejes que te miren por que esa mirada la llevaras por el resto de tu vida.

A pesar de ello nunca nos ha importado, fue cierto nunca olvidamos de cada mirada que nos han echo y saber que somos lo ultimo que miran antes de ir al otro mundo, lo odiamos pero necesitamos la culpa o eso era en ese momento ahora no era mas que simplemente costumbre el ver su muerte.

Pero la idea de este trabajo era sencilla, mujer que ha ido escalando en la compañía volviéndose parte del comité de socios mayoritarios de dicha empares. Yo realmente no se que significaba eso, solo venia en el expediente, ella quería evitar el despido de miles de trabajadores y amenazo al resto del comité con hundir a la compañía, eso explica porque era un trabajo mas. Es raro ver a una persona interesadas por el bien de los trabajadores. Un poco de culpa surgió por que asecinariamos a una inocente o eso era asta que al seguir leyendo los trabajadores que se pensaban despedir era parte de la empresa que ella manejaba que estaba asociada con "TsuNika Inc", en pocas palabras el perder su empresa significa un duro golpe de su economía y mayos parte de su ingreso, pero también la perdida de acciones que presentaban la desaparición de dicha compañía a su nombre lo que la quitaría como miembro del comité, en pocas palabras no le convenía.

Los datos personales eran Mujer divorciada, con tres matrimonios fracasados que la respaldaban en su pésima vida marital, madre de una chica de una chica de universidad y de una pequeña que acababa de nacer apenas dos años de vida.

El taxi nos dejo a tres calles al norte de la casa frente aun centro comercial, entramos, y recorrimos la plaza asta que entramos al cine de la misma, entramos por quince minutos saliendo y ayudados por alguien de la organizacion que había entrado como "el chico nuevo" recién contratado salimos con su ayuda por la salida de emergencia del cine en la parte trasera de dicha plaza, nos dirigimos a los edificios departamentales en los que ella vivía, la situación era esta, hay un cámaras de seguridad en la entrada principal de esta plaza pero no en las traseras pensando que no hay acceso si no están echas exclusivamente para salir, y hay un par de cámaras mas en toda la plaza, la película nos da una coartada perfecta esto porque la zona residencial en la cual vive hay un estándar de seguridad un poco mas elevado del que normalmente trabajamos.

Tres cámaras de seguridad a lo largo de esta calle todas grabando las 24 horas, en puntos para tener una vista de quien entra o pasa por toda la calle y no hay punto ciego, debo agradecer al padre de Neji Hyuuga por implementar este tipo de sistema de seguridad y sacarlos al mercado, lo único que podríamos hacer era ocultar nuestro cabello y esconder la ropa que usábamos con las que nos habían visto desde el cine, para esto fue sencillo dejarla con nuestro compañero en una maleta y usar nuestra ropa negra que siempre usábamos, las gorras sirven para ocultar nuestro cabello y rematar con lentes de sol, las cámaras eran un problema tendríamos que ser vistos, pero hay un fallo, estas están a lo largo de la calle, y los departamentos estaban cerca de las primeras dos, simplemente que la cámara grabara nuestras espaldas bastaba con cubrir el frente, y la siguientes cámaras no podrías reconocer aun usando el zoom por la misma distancia, superando el primer obstáculo era evitar a la seguridad del mismo edifico.

Había dos guardias de seguridad en la entrada, evitarlos no podría ser posible, así que simplemente entramos por la puerta delantera y nos acercamos a los dos guardias que estaban detrás de una recepción donde estaban los monitores de seguridad al notarlo y cerciorarse de lo grande que era esta recepción vi que había una puerta que parecía el cuarto de escobas o eso pensé en el rápido vistazo que eche, aquí es donde el ingenio entrara en acción.

-Hola- dije dando una pequeña sonrisa- Mi amigo y yo estamos perdidos, buscamos los edificios Rendou. ¿Son estos?

Ambos Guardias nos miraron confundidos y negándolo de inmediato, les invente una dirección falsa supuestamente cerca de esta, mientras yo los entretenía sasuke sacaba su arma disimuladamente, ni siquiera supe en que momento les apunto ya que solo los vi caer con un agujero de bala, uno en el rostro y el otro en la frente, cayeron de inmediato, a pesar de usar silenciador aun había un cierto ruido algo grave que salia y podría ser causa de sospecha por si alguien bajaba, fui a las escaleras a mirar si no había nadie bajando, al no haber nadie Yo y Sasuke tomamos como pudimos a los dos guardias y los arrastramos lo mas rápido que pudimos por el peso es estos hacia el cuarto, no era en si una armario de escobas sino un pequeño sótano con productos de limpieza, era muy amplio para ser un simple armario, y al mirar mas adentro había una maquina grande encendida y haciendo algo de ruido.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunte dejando tirado al guardia que arrastre con tanta dificultad, era realmente obeso

-Es una Bomba de agua- dijo Sasuke observando la misma maquina cuando dejo al otro tipo que el arrastro- Sirve para abastecer todo el edificio, abajo de nosotros deben estar todas las tuberías que están conectadas con...- sasuke se paro y miro una compuerta que había junto a la maquina, se acerco y miro que había un candado en ella, saco su pistola y retirándose unos metros apunto y bolo el candado abriéndolo acercándome junto a el vimos que abajo había un especie de pasadizo o algo así lleno de tubos de diferentes grosores y colores.

-Naruto ve a fuera y limpia las manchas de sangre con el trapo que esta hay- me dijo señalando un trapo junto a los productos de limpieza

-¿Que vas hacer?

-En el edificio donde vivo hay una sistema igual de tuberías, son las que abastecen estas zonas de agua, cuando se daña Itachi baja y arregla si es posible el daño, yo he bajado y me a dicho que esta es una red subterránea dondes llegar a topar con las redes de las alcantarillas, si estoy en lo correcto esto forma parte de esta misma red y podríamos salir por alguna de las salidas del alcantarillado

Mi Cara de asco lo dijo todo, pero no teníamos una mejor elección, el bajo y yo salí otra vez a la recepción limpiado el rastro de sangre que habíamos dejado, sabia que solo tenia que ser superficial mientras lo hacia el sonido de timbre sonó y el elevador se abrió, dejando salir a un hombre de traje, tal vez en los cincuenta y con un teléfono móvil en la mano, el tipo ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia y salio por la puerta de la recepción sin voltear atrás...Di gracias por gente tan estúpida como aquel sujeto.

Termine de limpiar lo mas rápido posible y regrese a la habitación y espere a que sasuke saliera, me empecé a preocupar ya que en cualquier momento podría salir aquella mujer de la cual debemos encargarnos y el plan se nos vendría abajo. Tardo poco mas de quince minutos y salio de un poco sucio de la parte del saco y lleno de polvo del pantalón y los zapatos.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿Nos sirve como medio de salida?-le dije mientras se retiraba la mayor parte de polvo que tenia, sin mirarme respondió

-Si, solo que no se por donde- posando su vista ahora en mi y deduciendo mi posible reacción continuo hablando- Revise y es un enorme red de pasadizos, muchos podría dejarnos una posible salida en los edificios continuos o simplemente llegaríamos sin rumbo a cualquier lugar y no hay forma de saber donde estaríamos.

-¿No es muy fiable cierto?- dije rodando los ojos y parándome para que ambos saliéramos de aquella habitación.

Al salir seguía estando igual de solitario y me dirigí al elevador, al momento que sasuke me detuvo y me llevo hacía las escaleras

-No seas torpe, los elevadores usan cámaras de seguridad, usaremos las escaleras- y el fue el primero en comenzar a subirlas mientras que yo di un vistazo a lo que parecía una eternidad de escaleras las cuales debía subir,

Refunfuñando subía los escalones. Tardamos cinco minutos en llegar al piso 5, en el cual estaba el departamento de quien buscábamos, entramos al pasillo, todo marchaba bien. Llegamos al frente de la puerta, asta este momento no sabíamos que hacer o decir para entrar al departamento.

-¿Que decimos? - le pregunto a Sasuke, el reviso en sus bolsillos y saco un estuche que contiene dos piezas de metal muy delgadas, las tomo y las introdujo en la cerradura, por suerte no era una de esas puertas que se emplean con tarjeta de llave-candado, como ya antes nos había tocado.

Sasuke no tardo mucho en abrir la puerta, entramos de inmediato y hay estaba la mujer junto con una chica que por su apariencia era su hija sentadas en los sofás mirando TV, la que volteo primero fue la hija mirándonos sorprendida y parándose de inmediato. Su madre imitando volteo a vernos.

En ese momento tome mi arma y dispare, y la mujer callo de inmediato, mientras que la hija grito y salio corriendo, Sasuke fue por ella, yo regrese y tire dos disparos mas a la mujer que aun estaba viva pero desorientada, mi tino no fue el mejor ya que mi primer disparo había atinado al hombro y cuando la vi de nuevo dispare en la cabeza.

Sasuke salio de la habitación donde se había metido la chica, en ese entonces no habíamos tenido grandes experiencia y solo queríamos salir del departamento.

-...Sasuke vámonos- le dije pero el no salia de una especie de estado hipnótico, el solo se quede parado hay- me acerque al cuarto del que había salido, pero nunca entre ya que Sasuke me detuvo.

-Ya vámonos- dijo y me jalo, realmente no tenia muchas ganas de ver otro cadáver, así que ni siquiera proteste y salimos del departamento lomas pronto posible

Salimos corriendo del departamento, con el corazón galopando, pasamos el ascensor y nos fuimos por las escaleras practicamente saltándolas, al llegar al lobby mi intención era salir por la puerta asta que me detuvo por el saco Sasuke haciendo caer hacia atrás y estimándome el cuello

-¿Que diablos te pasa? Tebbayo- dije sobando mi doloroso cuello

-Vámonos por hay, evitaremos las cámaras de la calle- dijo señalando la habitación donde se encontraban los cadáveres de los miembros de seguridad que habíamos atacado y la supuesta escapatoria (que en verdad ni siquiera sabíamos donde nos dirigía) Sasuke entro a la habitación y yo dude por un momento pero lo seguí.

Abrimos la trampilla del piso y baje primero por unas escaleras, hacia un túnel que estaba completamente a oscuras, Sasuke bajo de nuevo.

-¿Que hacemos ni siquiera puedo ver?- le regañe por la muy probable idea de esto.

-No llores- saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y comenzó apretar botones, asta que su parte de atrás cerca de donde estaba su cámara la luz que generalmente se usa para el flash era prendida.- Vez torpe, tiene linterna.

-¿Un móvil para niño?- susurre mirándolo incrédulo al tener un aparato móvil que generalmente usan niños de preescolar*

-Tal vez es de niños, pero es muy funcional, estas cosas tiene GPS..eres demasiado molesto- me contesto y comenzó a caminar*

lo seguí por un rato, asta que en mi eterno aburrimiento empecé a tararear una canción que había escuchado ase no mucho tiempo.

-¿Que tarareas?- me pregunto secamente Sasuke, sin mayor importancia mientras revisaba su teléfono

-Una canción que escuche en una estación de radio- conteste restándole importancia- se llama Heros Come Back

-Bella ironía...suena como titulo de alguna canción puesta para una de esas zorrunas series de anime hoy en día.

-Pues no esta tan mala...a decir verdad a ti te gusta el anime.

-No me interesan cosas de ese estilo...No se si lo notas pero nuestra posición hoy en día no nos permite en interesarnos en cosas estúpidas como esas.

-Yo aun sigo viendo esas series que...a ella le gustaban...No necesito que lo entiendas...solo que ver esas series o hacer lo que solíamos hacer me ayuda a creer que ella este conmigo.

-Dices estupideces, ella ya no esta y no queda mas que eso, no pienses como niño asustado.

-No me importa si no lo entiendes.

Sasuke se detuvo y me empujo, me pare y lo empuje yo tirándolo, ese empujón dio a un golpe, no recuerdo si de el o mio, peor ese golpe se volvió otro y así consecutivamente asta que nos encontrábamos rodando por el piso golpeándonos con todo, como si ese fuera un consuelo y desahogo...en ese momento lo fue

Al final cansado y doloridas, con sangre tanto en los nudillos como en nuestras caras nos levantamos

-¿Crees que eres el único que la extraña?- me dijo poniéndose de pie—La extraño y mucho...pero no quiero creer que esta a mi lado..¿Crees que quiero tan solo pensar que ella esta ahora aquí?

Mi protesta nunca la dije...realmente nunca tuve una para contestar a sus palabras.

-Crees que ella quiera vernos así ahora?, ¿Ver lo que hacemos?- me miro de nuevo, una mirada tan fría, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que esta dolido-¿Ya no seas idiota Naruto?...¡Comienza a ver tu realidad!

-¡Presta atención idiota!- me grita Tayuya sacan dome de mis recuerdos.

-Lo siento Tayuya—Pedí disculpas fingiendo una sonrisa nerviosa y cerrando mis ojos—Solo que me perdí en mis pensamientos ¡Datebayo!

-Tu...llamándome de esa forma tan cercana*- dijo avergonzada mientras un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas y miraba hacia otro lado- Tu...Tu te vas hacer responsable...- dijo en un susurro solo audible por mi, sin darme cuenta de que me decía simplemente puse cara de desconcierto y ella siguió—¡No puedes ser tan Baka!

-Tayuya chan yo no te comprendo, ¿Que quieres decir?- dije por fin prestando atención a lo que ella ya parloteaba.

-Tu recuerdas lo que paso hace un par de semanas ¿cierto?-Dijo dandome una mirada seria—Pues tu te debes hacer cargo de mi.

Oficial mente no emprendí nada de lo que ella decía, realmente no es como si me importara, ¿solo me acuesto con alguien y ya debo casarme?, esta no es una época tan antigua y no debo hacerme cargo de algo como esto

-Tayuya-chan...No quiero parecer grosero pero por haber pasado una noche no nos obliga a ca...- ella me abofeteo muy fuerte...demasiado fuerte para poder tirarme al piso, mire su cara y las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro, temblaba y el pelo cubría sus ojos, sus brazos rígidos y los puños serrados.

-¿Tu eres estupido?...Yo...!Yo estoy embarazada, idiota!- lo grito atrayendo la atención de todos hacia nosotros. Al final callo sobre sus rodilas llorando completamente—Madito estupido..

Susuro y yo nunca pense en palabras mas correctas.

Notas del autor...

Chin ahora si que me tarde horroes, pero ya saben uno tiene cosas que hacer y aveces me ponia a escribir por ratos o incluso llegue a tener un capitulo ya preparado pero estaba mal no me gusto y tube que reacerlo y me algro estoy mas satisfecho con mi trabajo...

Necesito ayuda estoy perdiendo esta pacion por escribir... Realmente no se que me sucede, tal vez el echo de que etsoy a punto de entrar a otro mundo universitario me a cambiado mis intereses...pero auna si como dije no piendo perder este fic ni ninguno de los que ya he echo y no he terminado asi que como saben este fic y todos los demas aun continuan

En japon para los niños de lo que equivale Kinder y Primaria se les da un celular que tiene aplicaciones de supervivencia y emergencia en sus telefonos celulares, que tiene Lampara, GPS, y servicio de internet para evitar que estos se extravien...se les conoce como celular para niños (esto segun el manga yendedere)

En Japon hablar con alguien por su nombre de pila sin un sufijo como el San, Chan, Kun, dono, sama, sempai, ect. Es un sinonimo de tener una relacion muy intima con esa persona y solo es empleado para migos intimos o parejas

Estos son algunas acalaraciones nos leemos luego y Dejen sus reviews, si no, no hay continuacion ^_^


End file.
